the_vulpin_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Stranger
The Mysterious Stranger is the first (and only) speaker to address the player in the game Vulpin Adventure. They only speak to the player on two occasions: once at the very beginning of the game (to give them their very own Vulpin), and once after the player has defeated the Final Boss of the game. Very little is known about them, other than the fact that they have access to Vulpins in order to give them to anyone who might help rid the land of the recent onslaught of Monsters that have begun raiding the land. The Mysterious Stranger's gender, age, appearance, and species are all unknown. However, a little bit can be inferred about their personality and mannerisms through what little dialogue they have. Dialogue First Encounter "Hello, stranger! You seem like a clever, spry, go-getter of a person. And very good-looking too, might I add. Mrrow. We need someone strong and kind like yourself to go out and deal with the monster problem we've been having lately! You see, our land is protected by a mighty Starstone, the light of which repels monsters. Unfortunately for us, a monster even more powerful than the light of the Starstone itself has shattered the stone into pieces! Woe is us, for we cannot be bothered to help ourselves. With our Starstone in fragments, its power is too weak to keep monsters away, which is why we need you to venture into the wilderness and collect the pieces! I'll even give you one of these creature things called a 'vulpin' to help you! That, and I'm desperate to get rid of them. Just go out there into the big, open world and fight some monsters! And do a thorough job of it! Just uh... think of all the fame and glory you'll get to enjoy! It would be even better if you found and defeated the powerful monster that caused this problem in the first place! Good luck!" Last Encounter "You're still alive?! I mean uh… You collected all the fragments of the Starstone! I knew you could do it all along! It's why I chose you to undergo this task after all. Let's assemble these pieces so the Starstone's light shine across the land once again and drive the monsters back to whatever land they came from!" Gallery: MS_Text_1.PNG|First Text MS_Text_2.PNG|Second Text MS_Text_3.PNG|Third Text MS_Text_4.PNG|Fourth Text Notes * Considering that the Mysterious Stranger is the only person to address the player in any known human language, it can also be assumed that they are human - however, that is a dubious assumption to make, at best, considering that the player never sees their appearance and considering that there are no other humans in the game. * Due to the fact that the Mysterious Stranger is the individual who grants the player access to their Vulpin, and that the player's Vulpin is the only one in the game, the Mysterious Stranger might have more influence or power than they let on, if they have access to such rare monsters. Category:Story